1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel capable of minimizing power consumption and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes pixels positioned at intersections of data lines and scan lines, a data driver for supplying data signals to the data lines, and a scan driver for supplying scan signals to the scan lines.
The scan driver sequentially supplies the scan signals to the scan lines. The data driver supplies the data signals to the data lines in synchronization with the scan signals.
The pixels are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines to receive the data signals from the data lines. A pixel that receives a data signal charges a voltage corresponding to a difference between the data signal and a first power supply in a storage capacitor. Then, the pixel supplies current corresponding to the voltage charged in the storage capacitor from the first power supply to a second power supply via an organic light emitting diode (OLED) to generate light with predetermined brightness.